


What Do You Want?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, kill me, this is a rant piece tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex had a problem. Thankfully, James was there to help.





	

“Shit,” Alex muttered. “Shit, shit, shit.”

You see, Alex’s problem was that it was their period. And they didn’t have any pads in their bag and they despised tampons. They were also in public which didn’t help. The only thing that was going well for them was that they were wearing black jeans.

“Eliza!” They said to theirself, grinning at what they realised. They quickly dialled her number into their phone, pacing in the small public bathroom with what little room they had to move. They shifted from foot to foot impatiently, begging her to be able to pick up the phone. When she finally answered, they sighed with relief.

“Eliza!” They repeated. “I need your help with something.”

“Sorry, Alex. I’m kind of busy,” Eliza muttered, sounding apologetic. “Can we keep this quick?”

“Uh…” Alex said, pausing for a second. They couldn’t bother Eliza; she was busy and obviously needed to be somewhere else. “Nevermind, ‘Liza. You go do your thing. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course. Talk later, then.”

She hung up after saying her goodbyes and Alex sighed. Why did they always put others before himself? They continued pacing. They didn’t know what to do. Angelica was still mad at them for accidentally knocking over her coffee (It was really an accident. Alex hadn’t been looking where they were going like they should have. They didn’t have the money on them to pay her back.) and Peggy was still out of town with her girlfriend.

They went down the list:

Hercules? Busy. He was still working on his commissions. It was leading up to Christmas after all. Lafayette? He was Christmas shopping with John and Alex refused to bring them back when they were both having fun together.

George? That would be awkward and they would never be able to look their boss in the eye again. Definitely not. Aaron? Aaron would be able to help as they were in the same position as Alex but, again, it would be awkward, especially since they didn’t know each other that well.

Thomas? _No._

Alexander sighed again, shaking their head. God, what could they do? They shook their head again. There had to be someone.

 _‘James?’_ Their brain supplied. He paused, thinking it through. It could work. They could trust James, right? He wouldn’t endlessly tease them like Thomas would. James was nice, kind even, especially to those he liked. Even though Alex wasn’t exactly in his ‘liked list’, surely James wouldn’t be too mean about it.

So they dialled James’ number, again, pacing impatiently. James answered on the first ring.

“Hamilton?” He asked, clearly confused. “What do you want?”

“Alright, so before you say anything, I wouldn’t have called unless I really needed to. I don’t want to call you; you don’t want to call me, and after this is all done, we can forget it, alright?”

“I can do that, depending on what you need.”

“Alright,” Alex said, taking in a deep breath. “Can you bring me a pad? As in... A period pad.” A silence was all Alex could hear down the line, and they almost thought James had hung up.

“Okay.” James replied, drawing out the ‘y’. “Where are you?”

“Wait, seriously? You’re doing this?’

“I can tell you’re nervous, Hamilton. I’ve been in the exact same position. My only question is why the Hell did you call me?”

“Everyone else is busy,” Alex stated, shaking their head.

“Your pronouns are male, right?” James asked. “I never did get the chance to ask you.”

“Uh… Yeah, yeah. That works.” Alex said. They couldn’t correct him. What if he would get mad?

“Okay. I’ll be there in a second.” James said. “Where are you again?”

  

 

* * *

  

“Thank you so much,” Alex said. James had given them a lift home after he gave Alex the necessary toiletries, and Alex was forever thankful. “I owe you one.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I’m happy to help.” James said, and they both smiled. “Is there anything you need before I give you some space?”

“Do not tell Jefferson I said this but… I really crave some pasta.” Alex muttered, shifting in their seat. They were sat on their couch, snuggled under piles of blankets with the TV playing some random show as background noise. The apartment was quite tidy, considering they had three other people living with them.

“I promise not to tell him, though I might tease you for it.” James laughed. Alex glared at him as he left the room to start in the kitchen. Alex shivered slightly, though he definitely wasn’t cold. James was too kind to them; they didn’t deserve him.

“You mind if I put some music on?” James shouted.

“Go ahead,” Alex replied.

“What do you like?” He asked, peeking backing into the main room where Alex was still sat. “Rock? Pop? I feel like you’d be a Bastille guy, if I had to pick an artist.”

“You’d be correct.” Alex smiled, lying. They would let James listen to whatever he wanted; it was the least they could do. “Play whatever you want, though.”

“Bastille it is, then.”

And then, Alex’s next problem arose. James had started playing something that Alex didn’t recognise but already decided he liked. That wasn’t the issue. The issue was that he could hear James mumbling along to it, probably hoping that Alex couldn’t hear. They didn’t know whether it was the hormones or not, but they had never felt the urge to date someone more. How the Hell did someone manage to be so cute?

They were already so far gone and they weren’t even on first name basis.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rant piece like I said in the Additional Notes. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me: @hvmiltoon


End file.
